Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News October 13th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Should Found Footage Stop? *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Exorcist II *Toons These Days: Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Battle Geek Plus (show): Friday the 13th (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 1 & 2 *Lotus Prince: Help Me Pick My Halloween Let's Play *Longbox of the Damned: Monster and Madman & ROM Spaceknight #38-39 October 12th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightmares on Elm Street #3-4 *Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, The General & Many Happy Returns *Gaming Wildlife: How To Improve Twilight *Infomercialism: Wonder Wax *The Count Jackula Show: Friday Night Fright Flicks - The Possession *Cover By Cover: Ghost Hunt *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye 3 *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Sinister 2 *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Goliath/Finn *Ask Lovecraft: Andrew Leman *Vangelus Reviews: MMC Cynicus / Vos (Transformers MTMTE) October 11th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Thing Prequel *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront BETA Impressions *Ross's Game Dungeon: Bozo's Night Out *Rocked Reviews: Silversun Pickups - Swoon *Linkara: Channel Awesome Halloween Update: Oct. 11-17 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Jill's Sandwiches *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Don't Trust This Meat *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery Vol. 2 - Love Stories for Dead People *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 39: Future Vision October 10th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Great Bathroom in the Sky *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pan *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Iron Giant & Rifftrax Live! Miami Connection *MikeJ: Bush Grub Ant Chocolate *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Power Play *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Me2 *Word Funk: Incredible Trash *Lesbian Talk: Where The Lesbians Go To Die *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 38: The Test *Longbox of the Damned: Superman #344 October 9th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Bordello of Blood *The Count Jackula Show: Friday Night Fright Flicks - Paranormal Activity 4 *Sursum Ursa: Video Review Q&A Part 2 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Bizzaro Commentary From Hell - Halloween Time at Disneyland *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Ghostbusters: The Video Game *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 9 & 10 *Ask Lovecraft: Charles Stross *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 37 - Alone Together *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Episode 36 (Jay Rock's 90059 & Women's Rights) *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #1-3: The Offering *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Motormaster (Transformers Generations) October 8th, 2015 *Shark Jumping: Heroes *Il Neige: Why Doesn't Anybody Like Delibird? *Sibling Rivalry: Hotel Transylvania 2 *Mud2MMO: Ritual and Superstition *Jester Bits: Ned Stark Gets a New Roommate *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Martian *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor #1-4 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Day of Destiny October 7th, 2015 *Specials: The Awesoming Trailer *The Cinema Snob: Black is Beautiful *Renegade Cut: Labyrinth *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hook *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Terminator *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Best of Ghostbusters Comics *Ask Lovecraft: Pete Rawlik *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 2 - The Price *Longbox of the Damned: Infestation, Vol. 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Agurts Infantry (Acid Rain) October 6th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Event Horizon *MikeJ: Burger King Halloween Whopper Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Shadowrun Chronicles *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ghosts N Goblins (NES) *Specials: Doug Reviews The Visit *Longbox of the Damned: Batman Crimson Mist & Creepy #20 October 5th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightmares on Elm Street #1-2 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Ernest Movies *Infomercialism: Perfect Slicer *Gaming Wildlife (show): If President Donald Trump Were 100% Honest *Cover By Cover: Ghosthound *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Top 10 Monsters from The Real Ghostbusters *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Sinister Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Molly Tanzer *Vangelus Reviews: Trailcutter (Transformers Generations) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Warp Tour October 4th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wolfman 2010 Pros n' Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Walk *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Plays Ghost Control Inc.! *Shaun K.: Channel Awesome Halloween Update - October 4-10 *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Tool - Lateralus *Longbox of the Damned: The Night Owls *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Dark Kingdom *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 35 - Lion 3 - Straight to Video *Ask a Ninja: Question 36 - Clubs October 3rd, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Half-Cocked *Familiar Faces: Brain Donors *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek TNG - Conundrum *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Everest *Rocked Reviews: Clutch - Psychic Warfare *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 34 - Watermelon Steven *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Confidence and Paranoia *Word Funk: Beep Boop *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlog - Roadside Attraction *Longbox of the Damned: The Blair Witch Project October 2nd, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Martian *Projector: The Martian/Solace *MMO Grinder: World of Warships *Sursum Ursa: Video Review Q&A Part 1 *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Apple Jacks *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow - Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Portland *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Spotlight #2 - Werewolf by Night *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: FM Radio and The Meth Lab *Vangelus: V-Build - Bumblebee Kreon Battle Changer October 1st, 2015 *Longbox of the Damned: Silent Hill Downpour: Anne's Story *Screen Shots: HalloweenTown *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 1 *Terror Obscura: Twixt *Stuff You Like: Advantageous *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Reese's Puffs *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones (1 Year Anniversary Commentary) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Murdered: No Suspect News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content